A prior art heat exchanger particularly useful for oxygenators for blood is shown in Elgas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,562, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Reduced priming volumes are known to be desirable, in particular in pediatric oxygenators.